The aftermath
by hannibal1996
Summary: The massacre has just ended. Two detectives have arrived on the scene and they need to work out what has happened. They must interview witnesses, analyse clues and piece together what had caused this tragedy.
1. Arrival

**Hello and welcome. I thought this would be a good idea. It's not apart of my Sin collection. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was a cold, rainy 4am morning in Chamberlaine. The fires has finally gone out but the smoke was still there. A black mustang pulled up by what was left of the school. Two men in suits walked out. One was a slim, tall, poorly shaved man. His brown hair was poorly kept. He was wearing a leather jacket with his suit that was slightly creased. This was detective Daniel Callahan. The other was a bigger built man who looked like he had just woke up. He was poorly shaved and had unwashed blonde hair. He wore a brown suit with a coffee stain on his tie. This was detective George Bay. They walked up to the police that had built a perimeter around the school.

''What the hell happened here?'' Daniel asked.

''It's our job to find out. What do you think?'' George said. The school was destroyed. There was almost nothing left. The paramedics were still dragging corpses out of the school.

''A bomb? These here are burn marks so must have been a fire.'' Daniel said.

''If it was a bomb then there would be more outward damage. The glass would have been pushed towards us. There is barely any.'' George observed.

''True. What about everything else though?'' Daniel asked. He looked around and noticed the aftermath of the carnage.

''I think we should interview witnesses.'' George said.

''Yeah. I might head inside.'' Daniel said.

George walked over to a couple of witnesses. They were sat by the ambulance wrapped in blankets.

''Are you available for questioning?'' George asked. They just looked at him. They were shaking and looked terrified.

''She moved it all with her mind…..They poured blood on her.'' One of the students said.

''With her mind?'' George asked. He knew they were traumatised.

''Excuse me but you can't talk to them.'' A paramedic said. George walked away. A policeman walked up to George.

''I got a place for you to check out.'' The policeman said.

Daniel was stood in the gym. The floor was covered in water and blood. Most of the bodies had been removed but most of the debris was still there. He walked around and noticed the electric cables on the ground, how did they get there? He walked across the gym and picked up a red baseball hat. Who takes this to prom?

Daniel walked up to the stage and stood there. The floor was covered in blood. Most of it had dried out and clotted. It was like something from War of the Worlds. He picked up a bucket and looked up. Someone must have dropped this. George walked in.

''They say a girl did it with her mind.'' George said as he walked in. He picked up and chair and sat down. He picked up the red hat.

''Like telekinesis?'' Daniel asked.

''Yeah. I think the trauma got to a few of the students.'' George said.

''We will interview people later on today. I think we should check out the petrol station. I noticed a lot of damage.'' Daniel said. He started to look for where the explosion would have started.

''I got a place we should check out.'' George said.

''Where?'' Daniel asked.

''The White house.'' George said. He had the address on his phone.

''White? Why does that name sound familiar?'' Daniel asked.

Daniel and George were at the petrol station. A car was being pulled out of the wreckage.

''So what? Someone drove into the petrol station.'' George said.

''But look. The tire marks stop here. It was an instant stop and then it went over here...How?'' Daniel asked. The tired marks were on one specific spot and then the car was across the road.

''Telekinesis.'' George said. Daniel just laughed at that.

George and Daniel arrived at the White house. This was something they hadn't considered. The house was more or less wrecked. There were stones everywhere. They were trying to get the bodies out of the house.

''What the fuck happened here?'' Daniel said. It looked insane.

''It's isolated to one specific area. Where did these stones come from?'' George asked.

''They fell from the sky.'' A neighbor said.

''Telekinesis.'' George said. Daniel just glared at him.

''They are a weird family.'' The neighbor said.

''It's 5:15 mame. I recommend you go back to sleep.'' George said. The neighbor walked back to her house.

George and Daniel were at a diner. Daniel was on his laptop whilst George was drinking his coffee.

''Ok here we go. The White house….This is interesting.'' Daniel said.

''What?'' George asked.

''Margaret White lived there. That's where I knew that name.'' Daniel said.

''Margaret White?'' George asked.

''Religious enthusiast. Ralph White lived there.'' Daniel said.

''Fuck.'' George said. The waitress brought over some food.

''We got interviews later so we will be able to get some opinions on what happened.'' Daniel said.

''You don't think she had something to do with this?'' George asked.

''It's a possibility.'' Daniel said.

10am

George was walking down the street. He saw a group of kids playing soccer.

''Hey, can I ask you guys something?'' George asked. He took out his badge.

''What?'' One of the kids asked.

''Who is the local nutcase around here?'' George asked.

''Creepy Carrie and her mother.'' The kids said. George wrote that down.

''The Whites?'' George asked. The kids nodded.

George and Daniel were in the local station. They were going over several files.

''Creepy Carrie? Did she have any friends?'' Daniel asked.

''Does she sound like someone who had friends?'' George said.

''Fair point. We will start interviewing in twenty. '' Daniel said. He checked his watched and picked up a notebook full of addresses.

''Who have we got?'' George asked.

''John Hargensen, Rita Desjardin, Sue Snell and Stella Horan.'' Daniel said. They walked towards the car.

''Hey, we managed to get the CCTV footage. You might want to see this.'' The sergeant said. George and Daniel walked up to a laptop.

The sergeant played the video. It was of Carrie White throwing the car into the petrol station.

''Telekinesis.'' George said. They were both shocked by this.

''We better see a professor or something.'' Daniel said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Is this worth continuing? What do you think of these detectives? I have tried to make it as realistic as I could. I would love some advice on how the story should continue. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Interviews

**Hello and welcome. I thought this would be a good idea. It's not apart of my Sin collection. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers.**

Chapter 2: Interviews

Daniel and George drove up to a house. They walked out of the car and then knocked on the door.

''So how are we doing this?'' Daniel asked.

''Just improvise.'' George said.

''I hate improvising.'' Daniel complained.

''The comedy club.'' George said. Daniel just glared at him.

Sue Snell opened the door. She let the two inside and they sat on the sofa. Sue sat down with her mother.

''Ok, thank you for letting us talk to you. I know this must be difficult.'' Daniel said.

''It's ok.'' Sues mother said. She was pouring tea and gave the detectives a mug.

''Three sugars, thanks.'' George said as he took the mug.

''Thanks. What do you know about Carrie White?'' Daniel asked. Sue paused for a moment.

''She was a lonely girl. All she needed was a friend. We pushed her over the edge.'' Sue said. Tears were building up and she was struggling to get words out.

''I understand this is difficult. How did she get pushed to the edge?'' George asked.

''She had her first period in the school showers and freaked out. People were telling her to plug it up and threw tampons at her. I felt guilty and told my boyfriend Tommy to take her to the prom. Chris Hargensen and her boyfriend Billy Nolan dropped pigs blood on her when she was elected prom queen.'' Sue explained. She just froze for a minute and started to cry.

''How did she do it?'' Daniel asked. Sue couldn't answer.

''We don't know. They say she did it with her mind.'' Sues mother said.

''Thank you. I think we have everything.'' George said before the two left.

The two were driving their car.

''So what do you think?'' George asked.

''She is clearly on edge. She saw it first hand. Who next?'' Daniel asked.

''John Hargensen.'' George said. They knew this would be interesting.

The two were inside his house. John had taken the two to his office.

''We would like to ask you a few questions.'' George said.

''Ask away. My little girl was a good girl, never did anything wrong.'' John replied. He seemed fairly confident.

''Are you aware of her involvement in the shower room incident?'' Daniel asked.

''Chrissy would never do anything like that. She's a good girl, never hurt anyone.'' John replied.

''Did you know she and her boyfriend poured pigs blood on Carrie White?'' George asked.

''She would have done no such thing.'' John said.

''Your daughter was one of the school bullies. She tormented people with her boyfriend.'' Daniel said.

''Look I don't know who you have been talking to but she was a good girl. I will not be insulted like this, I will be talking to your superior officer.'' John said. He was clearly annoyed.

''Well you're clearly a retard.'' Daniel said.

''Excuse me.'' John said. He was shocked to hear this.

''Look we have seen Chris' file. You know what she is like but because you want a perfected daughter you are too ignorant to see the fact that your daughter was a psychopath.'' Daniel yelled.

George and Daniel were in the car driving away.

''Well that went well.'' George said.

''It surely did.'' Daniel said.

''We got Rita Desjardin next, let's try not to call her a retard,'' George said.

George and Daniel walked into the hospital. Rita Desjardin was laying in a bed. Her ankle had been snapped into pieces. Daniel and George walked in.

''Hello Rita.'' George said.

''Those eyes, the eyes of hell.'' Rita whispered over and over.

''Should we ask her some questions?'' Daniel asked.

''You can't see her today.'' A nurse said. Daniel and George left.

Daniel and George were driving to Stella Horans house.

''Why do you want to be a detective?'' George asked.

''My last name is Callahan.'' Daniel replied.

''Dirty Danny.'' George said laughing.

''Never say that again.'' Daniel said.

The two arrived at Stella's house. It was right next door the White house. They walked up to the door and knocked. Stella opened it and showed the two to the living room. Everything was packed up. She must have been moving, they didn't blame her.

''What would you like to know?'' Stella asked.

''Everything you know.'' George said.

''Margaret was a religious extremist. She often practised the first amendment and enjoyed it. She often forced Carrie to do it as well. She tortured her.'' Stella explained.

''Tortured?'' George asked.

''Locked her in the closet. She confused her and gave her false information. I remember when my daughter was sunbathing Carrie asked her about her breasts. Margaret was so angry and called my daughter a slut. Then...The the stones fell.'' Stella explained. She seemed a little traumatised.

''What about the father?'' Daniel asked.

''I never really spoke to him. His eyes were demonic and...He was insane. He took guns to work incase he saw the anti-christ. He was a nice man but….A ghost.'' Stella explained.

''You mentioned the stones.'' Daniel said.

''They just fell from the sky.'' Stella said.

''Was Carrie White telekinetic?'' George asked. There was a long pause.

''Yes.'' Stella said.

Daniel and George were back in the police station.

''Telekinesis is impossible.'' Daniel said.

''Look we saw the footage, we talked to the witness'. This is plausible.'' George said. Daniel was not buying it.

Daniel walked over to a box. It was some of the evidence from the prom. He picked up the red hat.

''What the hell is this all about?'' Daniel asked. He was getting annoyed.

''Look, let's go to a university. Talk to a professor.'' George said.

''I'd rather just watch Believe.'' Daniel said. He picked up his jacket and the two left.

''I got them all on my Tivo, any good?'' George asked.

''Takes a while to into it but worth it.'' Daniel said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What do you think of these detectives? I have tried to make it as realistic as I could. I would love some advice on how the story should continue. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. University

**Hello and welcome. I thought this would be a good idea. It's not apart of my Sin collection. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers.**

Chapter 3: University

George and Daniel were on their way to a university to have a meeting with some professors. They arrived at the university and parked.

''So I've been going over the prom footage.'' George said.

''And?'' Daniel asked. He had a McDonalds coke with him.

''One of them died unusually.'' George said. He had a screenshot on his phone.

''It was a fire caused by the telekinetic. Or just a bomb.'' Daniel said without even looking at it.

''Look here.'' George said. Daniel looked at it.

''I can't make that out.'' Daniel replied.

''This was before the massacre happened. The prom king...Tommy Ross was dead before it even happened.'' George explained. The image was distorted but you could make out someone on the stage who was unconscious.

''I think we are getting more footage from the labs soon so we will double check.'' Daniel replied. He kept drinking his drink despite not having any coke left. George took the cup and threw it in the bin.

Daniel and George walked into a meeting room. They already had some footage to show but most of it was being restored. Inside the room was three people waiting. There was Professor James Harris of Abnormal Psychology. Professor Saffron Higlett of Physics and Professor James Ritchie of Paranormal research.

''Hello and thank you for coming.'' George said as the two walked in.

''We want to show you these pieces of footage of the recent massacre.'' Daniel explained.

''We want to know what you think.'' George replied.

They played the video. The footage lasted five minutes and twenty-seven seconds. The three professors expressions quickly changed to shock when they saw the footage. When the footage was over the professors started to discuss quickly and loudly.

''She picked up the tables without touching it. This is impossible in terms of the laws of physics.'' Professor Higlett said as she looked at the footage again.

''You saw it with your own eyes. I've been going over this profile. Her mother was schizophrenic which can be hereditary. What about the father?'' Professor Harris asked.

''No information on the father. All we know is that he was found dead in the middle of nowhere. We think he killed himself.'' George explained.

''Telekinesis?'' Professor Ritchie said but wasn't very confident in it.

''What the fathers death or the girl?'' Professor Harris asked.

''Both.'' Professor Ritchie said.

''But the laws of physics dictate that it is impossible.'' Professor Higlett replied. She wasn't convinced but she still saw it.

''But what if it is something else. Now think about it this way, people believed that god placed all man on earth but we have proved we are here because of evolution. We evolved abilities that helped us survive.'' Professor Ritchie explained.

''Are you saying that telekinesis is a hereditary gene.'' Professor Higlett said sounding skeptical.

''That actually makes sense.'' Daniel replied.

''You cannot be serious?'' Professor Higlett replied. She started to laugh.

''Well what else is there?'' Daniel said.

''We still don't know how it works.'' Professor Higlett replied.

''Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, but it can be converted into something else.'' Professor Ritchie said.

Daniel and George were at a coffee shop buying some coffees for them and the professors.

''So what do you think?'' Daniel asked.

''It's getting technical in there.'' George said.

''I know right.'' Daniel said. He paid for the coffees and they walked out.

The two detectives arrived at the university and entered the meeting room. The white boards were covered in calculations and there were papers all over the table. The three professors were reading through some papers.

''Any luck?'' George asked as he handed out the coffee.

''We may have worked it out. Not sure but this seems to be the most logical reason.'' Professor Higlett said as she took the coffee.

''What is it?'' George asked.

''Carrie White converted energy into this form of kinetic energy. She then controlled the energy which would then move the objects. It is controlled via the mind.'' Professor Harris explained.

George and Daniel were in the police station. They were going over some papers and filling out paper work.

''I need to show you guys this video.'' A detective said as he walked in. He played a video of the prom.

Tommy Ross and Carrie White were on the stage being crowned prom king and queen. The video jumps a little but it is still watchable. Everyone starts to crowd around to see what caused it all. The blood then pours onto Carrie and the bucket falls onto Tommy. Tommy falls to the ground.

''Oh shit.'' Daniel said. He looked at the video but wanted to look away.

''Turn that off. It's practically a snuff film.'' George said.

''We got reports that a pig was killed. Billy Nolans car was spotted near by.'' The detective said.

''So they killed the pig. Took the blood and poured it on Carrie White.'' George theorised.

''Was the bucket on purpose or by accident?'' Daniel asked.

''Daniel, get in here now.'' The captain said. Daniel walked in.

''John Hargensen has filed a complaint about you. You called him a fucking retard.'' The captain said.

''He is.'' Daniel replied.

''Well that may be so but it was unprofessional.'' The captain said.

''So I just write a written apology.'' Daniel said.

''You're going to have to plus a week suspension.'' The captain said.

''Bullshit.'' Daniel replied.

''Should we make that two?'' The captain asked.

''Nope.'' Daniel said as he walked out. He slammed the door and grabbed his jacket.

''What happened?'' George asked looking concerned.

''A week suspension for calling Hargensen a retard. It's ok because I'm going to tell him that his daughter committed murder.'' Daniel said as he walked out.

''Two weeks.'' The captain yelled from his office.

''Is there anymore on the snuff?'' George asked.

''Carrie White killing people.'' The detective said.

''Put it back on. I need to see this.'' George said. The detective picked up the remote and continued playing. The captain walked in and started watching with everyone else.

Daniel was at a bar getting drunk. John Hargensen walked in and sat next to him.

''I hear you got suspended.'' John said.

''I hear your daughter killed Tommy Ross.'' Daniel said. The two glared at each other. Daniel wanted to punch him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I may try and explain telekinesis more properly so if you have ideas, I would love to know. What should Daniel do to John? I know one of you wasn't so happy about him snapping. I would love some advice on how the story should continue. Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Irwin

**Hello and welcome. I thought this would be a good idea. It's not apart of my Sin collection. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers.**

Chapter 4: Irwin

Daniel was outside his house. It was a bright and very hot day so he only chose a black T-shirt with his suit instead of a shirt. George pulled up outside his house in his car. Daniel walked up to it and jumped in.

''How was the two weeks?'' George asked as Daniel jumped in. George handed him a coffee.

''Thanks, boring as hell mate. Managed to spend more time doing up the Mustang though.'' Daniel replied as he took a sip of the coffee.

''Which one is it?'' George asked as the car took off.

''74' Mustang V6.'' Daniel said. He sounded proud of the car.

''Hell yeah. Got a colour?'' George asked.

''Might go with red and black stripes but this case it putting me off red plus Game of Thrones.'' Daniel said.

''I know what you mean.'' George said. Both of them watched the Red Wedding together and were both traumatised by it, they were getting the same feeling from the case.

''Any developments?'' Daniel asked.

''None at all. We've been trying to track the origin of the blood.'' George explained.

''It's definitely pigs blood right?'' Daniel asked. He started to drink more of his coffee.

''Sent off a sample to the lab. They checked it three times, it is pigs blood.'' George explained. Daniel was satisfied by this.

''Any leads with the farm?'' Daniel asked.

''Yeah a couple. Just gotta go to the precinct first to pick up some stuff.'' George said. Daniel was suspicious.

''Really?'' Daniel asked. He was incredibly suspicious about what George was planning.

''Yeah.'' George said. He was smiling and knew Daniel was getting suspicious.

''Ok then.'' Daniel said. He knew what George was planning.

Daniel and George walked into the precinct. George walked over to his desk while Daniel looked around. He was expecting something to happen.

''What are you expecting Daniel? A party?'' The captain asked as he walked up to him.

''A prank.'' Daniel said looking around the office.

''I heard you ran into Hargensen.'' The captain said.

''Let's go.'' George said as he walked up to them with a folder. He had the list of addresses.

''Don't worry I didn't punch him. Nearly slashes his tires but didn't punch him.'' Daniel said as he and George walked out.

''What an idiot.'' The police captain said.

The two are driving to the pig farm.

''Ok so in a forty mile radius there are three farms that have pigs. This is the closest so they probably would have gone here.'' George said as he listened to the directions from the Sat Nav.

''Right, who owns the place?'' Daniel asked.

''Irwin Henty. Apparently the kids like to go up there and get drunk, party that sort of thing.'' George explained.

The two parked outside the front and walked towards the front porch. They knocked on the door and waited.

''Ok, this is one of the local loons so be careful.'' George said.

''By careful you mean you talk.'' Daniel said. Irwin opened the door and looked at the two.

''Good morning sir. We are with the police. We have some questions for you, may we come in?'' George said as he showed Irwin his badge. Irwin nodded and let them in.

The three walked towards the living room. The two detectives sat on the sofa whilst Irwin sat on a chair.

''I take this is about the prom?'' Irwin asked as he picked up his tea.

''Yeah.'' Daniel said.

''Pigs blood was identified at the crime scene. We were wondering if any of your pigs had gone missing?'' George asked.

''And because teenagers are known to come here we thought it would be wise to come to you first.'' Daniel added. He knew he wasn't meant to talk but he had to establish who he was.

''Yeah one of my pigs went missing before the prom. Bloody teenagers.'' Irwin said. He seemed very bitter about it.

''So a pig did go missing?'' George asked. He was writing down everything.

''I wish I committed that massacre, that way there would not have been any survivors.'' Irwin said. He was getting angry. George stopped writing.

''Careful we're cops.'' Daniel said.

''I'm sorry but they've made my life so difficult.'' Irwin said.

''Do you know where they took the pig?'' George asked.

''The assholes killed it here.'' Irwin practically spat.

''Can we see where?'' George asked.

George and Daniel were at the place where the pig was killed. Irwin was standing with them. He was pointing to the spot which the pig was killed. There was still some blood stains there.

''What smells like shit?'' Daniel asked.

''Dude.'' George said.

''Something smells like shit?'' Daniel said defensively.

''It's just the barn.'' Irwin said. He spat at the ground.

''Who keeps shit in a barn?'' Daniel asked. George just glared at him.

''What happened to the corpse?'' George asked.

''Cleaned it and cooked it.'' Irwin said. He spat on the ground again. He was old and wearing dirty clothes, his skin was equally dirty.

''Did it smell like shit?'' Daniel asked.

''Anything else?'' Irwin asked as he leaned against the wooden fence.

''I don't think so. We're going to send some people over here to take photographs.'' George said.

George and Daniel were in the precinct a few days later. They were sat at their desks trying to find out more about the parties at Irwins house. One of the Detectives ran in and then up to them.

''Irwin is on the run.'' The detective said.

''Why?'' George asked. The two looked surprised.

''They found four dead bodies in the barn.'' The detective said.

''What?'' George asked.

''Guess he wasn't the only nut job in town.'' Daniel said as he picked up his coat. George did the same.

''It's grim.'' The detective said. He was only a young detective and wasn't used to dead bodies.

''Guess that's why it smelt like shit.'' Daniel said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Carrie is dead and this isn't based in any particular version just a mix. Did you like Irwin, would you like to see more? What else would you like to see? I would love some advice on how the story should continue. Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
